One, Single Moment
by LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId
Summary: Set after episode 13 The Test...how it would be if Seth thought Sandy and Kirsten's marital problems would lead to divorce and how Summer would try to be there for him. SSshort, oneparter.


_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwarts own The O.C. not me._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It's crazy how one moment, one single moment, can make you realize something that can change your life forever. I'm not sure who said that first but whoever it was…well they were right.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What is he doing here? He's just sitting there by his stupid boat, that same stupid boat that took him away from me, that same stupid boat that he promised to take me on. I can't see his face just the outline of his body and his curly hair against the setting sun. Even though I can't really see him, I know he's upset. So despite my better judgment, I walk over.

"Cohen?"

He turns to look at me with complete surprise, "Summer? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

He tries to wipe any traces of tears from his face, "I was just-you know…thinking."

I notice the stains on his cheeks from tears. What's wrong with him?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

It's really weird to see a boy cry…or see a boy right after he's cried. I wonder if it's because of me. I've seen him near tears but I've never actually witnessed Seth Cohen crying…of course, he's not currently crying but this is close enough.

"Nothing," he mutters.

He's lying.

"Cohen, I know you're lying…wanna talk about it?"

I take a seat beside him on the dock. I should just walk away. I should let it drop but maybe, maybe I'm almost hoping that he's crying over me. I know, I know. It's a stupid thought. I broke up with him…but what was I supposed to do? He left me and then he actually thought that I should give him another chance.

His voice interrupts my thoughts, "No. It's nothing."

So I give him my famous 'I don't buy a word you're saying' look.

"Look why don't you just go back to Zach or something. Pack up for Italy.I need to think," he says without any feeling.

I watch him carefully as I get up. He doesn't even look at me. He just keeps on staring at the water like he'll find all his answers out there. Oh no! Out there? He's going to leave! He can't leave! He can't go!

"Don't go," I surprise myself with the desperation that comes out with those two words.

"What?"

He turns to actually look at me now.

Oh God. I have to look away from him. He'll see right through me and- and now I'm going to say it again.

"Please don't go," I practically beg.

I even said please this time. Shut up! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Summer-," he starts.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- if you really want to leave Newport then I guess I can't stop you," I mutter sadly.

Don't sound so upset, you idiot! He'll think you actually care!

"I'm not leaving," he says flatly.

He's not leaving! He just made me think he was leaving so I would beg! That is so Cohen of him!

"Well I don't really care either way," I snap.

He looks like he might cry again. What did I do? I didn't mean to say that. Oh God. What do I say now?

"It's my parents," he whispers.

Cohen's parents? What's wrong with his parents?

"What's wrong with your parents?" I ask.

Alright so clearly I speak what's on my mind…ok well not all the time.

It's like he's just realized I'm there again because he suddenly doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing," he replies.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"I think they're getting a divorce," he whispers as tears spring to his eyes.

He refuses to meet my eyes. I watch as the tears he's fighting begin to slide down his cheeks.

"Oh my God," I say without realizing I said it out loud.

Before I know what's happening, I'm sitting next to him and pulling him to me. He's actually crying now and I'm just sitting here letting him cry on my shoulder as I hug him and stroke the hair at the back of his neck.

"They're my parents. They're like the rock," he sobs.

Now I'm crying or at least I notice that I'm crying. I'm not really sure when I started.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

I can't believe it.

"My mom thinks he cheated with her. He didn't come homethe othernight…again.Then my momdidn't come home last night. She's supposed to leavebut he stays at the office now...maybe with her," Seth sniffles.

"Who's her?"

"Rebecca."

He says it so venomously that even though I don't know her I don't like her.

"She's my dad's old love," he explains.

"But your dad wouldn't-," I start but I don't even know what to say.

"That's what I thought. But my mom kicked him out of their room...then she didn't even come home last night. And today, they haven't spoken at all. I think…Ryan and I both think that they're going to-to…they're separating."

"But if your dad didn't then-,"

"It doesn't matter. None of us can know for sure…I guess there are some people you just can't get over," he looks at me pointedly when he says the last part.

I look away. He's hurting and he needs someone…but does that person really have to be me? When I look back at him, I know the answer.

"Come on," I say, standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get ice cream and then we're going to my house. We'll watch stupid chick flicks and pig out. And then whenever you're ready, we'll talk…a lot. I've been there, Cohen. Just let me help you. I know things look really bad right now but-,"

He interrupts me, "I like mint chocolate chip ice cream."

I can't help the small grin that curves on my lips. I know he doesn't want to talk about it but he will…and when he does I'm going to be here.

As we walk into the small grocery store, I casually slip my hand in his. Not because I have feelings for him or anything! But because…he clearly needs the support. And for the first time since I've been with him today, he smiles a little. Seeing that smile makes me realize something: Zach or no Zach, I'm going to be in love with this boy for the rest of my life.

THE END

_(AN: Just a little piece I wrote in the beginning of July and finally posted. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reading and I'll try to keep on writing. I just had surgery at the end of last month so I've been recovering. I should be up and posting more stories regularly once school starts...and eventually I hope that I can post what I've written of my Atomic County story...once I quit rewriting everything I've written lol.)_


End file.
